A Klaine Valentine's Day
by ToBeInLoveWithLove
Summary: Dedicated to my friend Maya as her bday present. Kinda AU because it doesn't really follow the timeline: it's Valentine's Day and Kurt and Blaine have plans to spend it together.


It was February 14th. Valentine's Day was here once again. As Blaine was walking down the hallway, he was thinking about how amazing this night will be. He has a ticket to New York, and is planning on starting this weekend in the loving embrace of his boyfriend.

-"So? What are your plans for tonight?"- cheerfully asked Tina, that appeared beside him.

-"Hey Tina"- Blaine said with a smile –"I am going to New York to spend my Valentine's Day evening with Kurt."

-"Oooh, do you have something special planned?"- Tina curiously probed as always.

-"I don't know."- Blaine answered –"I wanted to make reservations at this fancy restaurant my brother told me about, but Kurt said he has it all planned and it will be fabulous."- Blaine gestured with his hands while saying the last word.

-"Uh-oh."- Tina simply responded.

-"What? What's wrong?"- Blaine demanded to know.

-"Nothing."- she paused –"It's just…you don't want the Valentine's date to be fabulous, you want it to be romantic and sweet."- she explained.

-"I am sure that whatever Kurt has planned will be perfect. I just want to spend some time alone with him, away from Santana's remarks and Rachel's awws."

-"Aww"- Tina uttered, and deserved an angry look from Blaine. "I think that's very cute."- she continued ignoring the look on his face –"Sounds like you'll have a pretty good Valentine's Day, even with that Art History exam next period."

-"Yeah, I think I will."- Blaine said, smiling again. –"What are you doing tonight?"

-"I decided to host one of those 'I hate Valentine's Day' parties. Does that sound too lame?"

Just as Blaine said "No.", Kitty, who was passing by, turned her head towards them and loudly said "Yes."

-"Anyway"- Tina continued, mentally sticking daggers into Kitty's back as she was walking away from them –"all the girls from the Too Young to Be Bitter Club are coming, and we'll watch horror movies, the opposite of those fluffy romantic movies they will be showing on TV."

-"Sounds like fun."- Blaine lied –"I'm sorry I can't be there."

-"It's ok."- Tina said and smiled –"Enjoy your awesome date."

Blaine knocked on the door of the Bushwick apartment, excited to see Kurt again. Kurt opened the door quickly, and hugged Blaine tightly. He smiled. He missed hugging Kurt, feeling his warmth. He also missed kissing him, so he kissed him eagerly, and stepped into the apartment.

-"Ah, I would love to continue this, but we're running late already."- Kurt responded.

-"Oh, ok."- Blaine said, his mind still thinking about kissing Kurt – "Where are the girls?"

-"Santana is on a date with Dani, and Rachel is the reason we'll be SUPER LATE."- Kurt yelled the last two words so she could hear him.

Blaine seemed a bit confused, so he asked: "What the plan for tonight, exactly?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled and you could hear the excitement in his voice: "There's this awesome new gay club that opened last week, and there's a huge party tonight. It's amazing, and a guy from work can get us all in. We're going with some other friends from the diner, you're ok with that right?"

-"Umm yeah, yeah."- Blaine said but didn't sound convincing –"So…clubbing. On Valentine's Day."

-"Yes! It's Friday night meets Valentine's Day party, and it will be…"- Rachel joined them, and she sang the last word together with Kurt -"…FABULOUS!"

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment, and fake excitement, so he asked Rachel: "You won't mind all the couples in this fabulous place?"

-"Not at all."- Rachel said with a big smile –"All the Broadway stars are going to party there after their shows. I look at it as a good thing for my career. You never know who you might meet and charm."

They laughed and went to the club. After they met up with friends outside the club, and managed to enter, Blaine realized from one look around the room that it's a typical club- crowded, with loud music playing, and people partying like there's no tomorrow. The only thing that made the fact that it's a gay club noticeable is the go-go dancers, usually girls in other clubs, here they were guys in tight boxers, with a big red heart making their bulge even more prominent. A few moments later, everyone scattered around, and Blaine and Kurt were left standing alone. Blaine wasn't happy about the surroundings, but he still wanted to use this chance to talk to Kurt.

-"I'm so happy to be here tonight."- Blaine started –"I mean, with you. I miss you so much, and my heart breaks every time I have to go back to Lima."

-"What?"- Kurt yelled because of the loud music –"I can't hear a thing you are saying!"

Blaine just shook his head, looking defeated, and Kurt dragged him to the bar. When they got their drinks, Blaine took a large sip, trying to relax. Kurt didn't have a problem with that, as he managed to strike a conversation with a random guy next to him. Blaine, trying to drown his sadness, disappointment and anger drinks his beer quickly, then orders a double scotch, and ends it in a matter of seconds. He looks at Kurt, who was still talking to the stranger, grabs his hand, and takes him to the dance floor. Kurt was surprised at first, but then shrugged it off and started dancing happily. It seemed like they were having fun for a while, but then some guy accidentally bumped into Kurt. Blaine, in the heat of the moment, and encouraged by the alcohol consumed, pushed the guy. Thankfully, Kurt stopped it before it turned into a real fight, and quickly ushered Blaine out of the club when he saw the bouncer looking at them angrily.

-"What are you doing?"- Kurt started yelling once they were out –"You are ruining a fun night! We were supposed to have a great time!"

-"I am ruining Valentine's Day?"- Blaine answered also yelling –"All I wanted was to be with you tonight, and not share you with a hundred strangers!"

They both looked like they regret yelling at each other, so Kurt continued in a normal voice: "I'm sorry. I wanted to seem like a cool New Yorker, and everyone I talked to convinced me Valentine's Day is lame, so I figured this would be fun and unexpected."

Blaine laughed: "It was definitely unexpected. I am sorry too, I really don't care what we do or where we are today, I just want to be with you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"Also, all the people you talked to sound lonely and bitter."- Blaine added.

Kurt choked back a laugh and said "Why don't we go back to the apartment? Everyone's out, so you should have me all to yourself."

-"I like the sound of that."- Blaine smiled.

When they got to the apartment, they decided to simply watch a movie and cuddle.

-"This isn't too lame for a cool New Yorker like you?"- Blaine laughed.

-"Cuddling with my amazing boyfriend while watching a fluffy romantic movie on Valentine's Day? No, that actually sounds perfect."- Kurt smiled back and kissed him.

-"I love you so much, Kurt."

-"I love you too. And this is where I want to be – in your arms."


End file.
